


Wookie or Turtle

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Promptober 2019 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Promptober, costume shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Elena finds the perfect costume for Mack. (Written for Promptober Day 8: Costume Shopping)





	Wookie or Turtle

“Do I really have to?” Mack sighs not for the first time since he and Elena have entered the shop for Halloween costumes. It’s huge and filled with families. A tiny kid dressed in a Shrek costume almost bumps against Mack’s legs and runs away laughing, followed by another child dressed as … Frog Prince? Mack isn’t entirely sure. He looks after them with a crooked smile. The kids are cute, really. But … Mack himself has never been a big fan of costumes. He’s only here because of his girlfriend. 

“Everyone at the party is going to be disguised, Mack,” Elena tells him absently, running her fingers over a Jedi robe.

“You just don’t want to let FitzSimmons win the prize for best couple costume,” Mack says mildly amused.

Elena shrugs. He is not wrong. Her eyes light up, when she discovers a quite realistic Chewbacca mask. Right beside a Han Solo outfit. Oh. Yes, this is going to be perfect … With the right boots for her and a Chewbacca suit for Mack … She can see it in front of her eyes.

“You can be Chewbacca. I’m Han,” she says, her lips twitching.

Mack looks at the mask and the furry gloves belonging to it, raising his eyebrows. “Really?!”

Elena smirks. “Well, it’s this, or I can ask them if they could make you a turtle costume.”

Mack sighs heavily. “Alright, alright. Chewbacca it is …” He isn’t happy about it, but he supposes it could be worse. It’s just a party and when everyone’s going to be dressed, he can do this. Also, Elena as Han Solo? Damn.

Elena beams up at him. “Great. You will have to train your Wookiespeak though, to make it more convincing.”

“Elena …”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
